forgeofempiresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Культурное поселение Феодальной Японии
Arising from the Sengoku period of Feudal Japan, the clan of '''Akechi Mitsuhide' has requested your help. As the Daimyo of his village, it is your task to lead Feudal Japan to prosperity!'' Introduction is the second culture of the Cultural settlements, introduced to the game on July 10, 2019. Construct Feudal Japan Settlement buildings and gain their resources to unlock embassy advancements. Finish the settlement by completing all quests to gain unique settlement rewards. This page explains the workings of the quests, embassy advancements and rewards, for information about the settlement and it's buildings check the Feudal Japan Settlement page. Milestone Rewards Quests Finish all 17 quests presented by Akechi Mitsuhide to finish the Feudal Japan Settlement. The quest rewards consist of items for the player's main city, like coins, supplies, Forge Points and Self-Aid Kits. Small coins package}} Small supplies package}} Small coins package}} 5}} Small coins package}} Small coins package}} Small supplies package}} Small coins package}} 5}} Small coins package}} Small supplies package}} 2000 Koban Coins and 10 each of every cultural good |Or1= |Reward= Small coins package}} Embassy Advancements Cultural Goods and Diplomacy Embassy Advancements have to be unlocked in order to build new settlement buildings and to be able to unlock the next advancement. Embassy Advancements can be unlocked by paying a certain amount of cultural goods, while having the requested amount of diplomacy. Although the total amount of cultural goods and the type of goods is the same for every player, the amount of each good can be different. The table below shows the total amount of cultural goods and the possible type of goods needed for each advancement. It can happen that one of the possible goods requires 0 amount and is not shown to the player. The total amount of cultural goods needed to unlock all advancements is 895. Using Diamonds When lacking cultural goods or diplomacy to unlock an advancement, the player can use diamonds. The amount of diamonds needed depends on the amount of cultural goods and diplomacy still needed to unlock the next advancement. Each 1 diplomacy costs 1 diamond, each 1 cultural good costs 5 diamonds. Example: the first advancement costs 10 soy and requires 45 diplomacy, the total diamond cost will be 10*5 + 45 = 95 diamonds. A player has 5 soy in stock and 40 diplomacy in their city, missing 5 soy and 5 diplomacy. This will cost 5*5 + 5 = 30 diamonds to unlock the advancement, plus the 5 soy in stock. The amount of diamonds shown below is the maximum diamond cost for each advancement, when no goods or diplomacy would be used at all. The total cost of all advancements would then be 6,935. Warning: before using diamonds, be aware that when finishing a settlement (or abandoning one), the settlement will be reset and all buildings, goods in stock, advancements and expansions will be lost, including those unlocked with diamonds. Settlement Rewards Each finished Feudal Japan Settlement will provide a different reward for use in your main city. Collect them all to get the strongest buildings and emissaries. Time Rewards When finishing the Feudal Japan Settlement within a certain time frame, the player will get an additional reward: fragments of the Timeless Dojo Selection Kit. It takes 15 fragments to obtain the Timeless Dojo Selection Kit, which gives the player a choice between a Timeless Dojo Level 1 or a Timeless Dojo Upgrade. *'1st' reward: 9''' Fragments of Timeless Dojo Selection Kit *'''2nd reward: 4''' Fragments of Timeless Dojo Selection Kit *'''3rd reward: 2''' Fragment of Timeless Dojo Selection Kit The player receives '''all three rewards when finishing within the shortest time frame (15 fragments total), the second and third reward when finishing within the second time frame (6 fragments total) and only the third reward for finishing within the last time frame (2 fragments). The player will receive no time reward when finishing after the third time frame. After each finished settlement, the time frame for the next settlement will be shorter. After finishing 13 Feudal Japan Settlements, the time frame will stay the same for each new Feudal Japan Settlement. При размещении в вашей ратуше каждый эмиссар дает уникальный бонус в дополнение к вашей обычной ратушной продукции. Первый эмиссар станет доступен вместе с первым эмиссарным слотом после завершения двух феодальных поселений Японии. Рассширения Чтобы расширить поселение, игрок может купить 12 расширений с культурными товарами.. Стоимость расширения - один из четырех вариантов, показанных ниже. Пример: чтобы разместить 6-е расширение, игрок может выбрать между оплатой 56 Сои, или 51 Картины, или 31 Броню, или 8 Инструментов. Есть также 3 расширения, которые можно разблокировать алмазами. Это стоит 500 каждый. Предупреждение: прежде чем использовать алмазы, имейте в виду, что при завершении урегулирования (или отказе от него) поселение будет сброшено, и все здания, товары в наличии, улучшения и расширения будут потеряны, включая разблокированные с помощью алмазов. See Also * Cultural settlements * Feudal Japan Settlement Notes